The Letters
by Nicole F.K
Summary: He wrote he letters every day after she left. He never sent them. She's having a blast but is her life missing something?
1. Chapter 1

He wrote her a letter every day. Every day that went by and she was gone, he wrote a letter. The first letters were letters expressing his apologies to her for abandoning her and breaking her heart. As the days went by and he wrote more letters, he started to write about when he knew he was in love. It was amazing how much he could write into letters. He had not been a big letter writer and he struggled at first but sometimes when he started, he couldn't stop.

He never sent them. He kept them in a box in the control room. This was the place where he spent most of his time now. Seeming as he now worked for the King, he rarely spent time at home. Sometimes he found himself watching her bedroom doors on the monitors. They hadn't opened for 5 months, 3 weeks and 5 days. They haven't been opened since she left the palace to be great.

Two more days and then she would be back. His Majesty always liked to keep Jasper in the loop on what the Princess was up to. If he didn't hear it from him, he saw it in the press. Her redesigns were earning her high praise from the media. He was proud of her. But he missed her.

-/-

Eleanor had been in Italy for three weeks now and her six month excursion is coming to an end in a few days. She has enjoyed working on Sebastian's family's hotels but she's ready to go home now. She missed her room; she certainly missed the comfort of her bed. She missed Sara Alice. Eleanor walked over to her vanity where she kept her makeup and a few photos from home; one of her father and her when she was younger, one of Liam, her and Helena. She missed a certain bodyguard.

She opened the top drawer and pulled out a box. This box had become her safe place while moving about for the last six months. Although she travelled with security (Rosie is loving Italy so Eleanor gave her the day off to explore), she chose to keep this box as her place for everything she held dear.

She unlocked the box and opened to find her father's watch sitting on top where she last left it. A tear fell spilled from her eyes when she picked it up. Her father told her to be great and that it was she was trying to be. Underneath lies photographs of her childhood with her entire family. Eleanor spent time going through each one of these photos and reminiscing of her childhood; memories with Liam, Robert, the King and the Queen, even Cyrus was in some of the photos.

Eleanor placed the photos beside her as she pulled up one photo from the bottom of the photo. It was of her and Jasper. He didn't want the public to find out about their relationship because he feared that the public would ridicule Eleanor if they found out about his past. Therefore he didn't want to take photos together in case they somehow found their way into the wrong hands.

This photo was the only one she had of them. Well she had others but he was always in his role of bodyguard in them. He wasn't her bodyguard in this one, he was simply Jasper. This one was her most prized possession after her father's watch in the box. It was a simple photo that she had to bribe Jasper into taking. They had tried to take selfies but Eleanor had not liked any of them. Sara Alice offered to take it for them so she took the only photo of the couple. Because of her height, the position of the photo was off but it was Eleanor's favourite photo. Jasper and Eleanor sat next to each other on the couch in her room and they were looking towards each other as if no one else mattered in the world. It was only them in this crazy world and that was the only thing important.

Eleanor looked at this photo and half smiled. It was taken before Jasper went all noble and broke up with her instead of being honest. Under the photo which Eleanor held most dear, was the story book which Sara Alice gave her before she left for her trip. She took it out of the box and flipped to the last page where she knew it was. There it was, the necklace which Jasper had bought her for Christmas

Eleanor looked at it often but could not bring herself to wear it. She really wanted to place it around her neck but couldn't bring herself to do it. She tried not to admit it to herself but she did think about him often. When he told her he loves her as she stood in her coronation gown, she felt her world snap back into focus. The boy she loves loves her back. After he broke up with her, she thought her world had fallen apart. For weeks after, all she could think about was what had she done wrong. The only thing she could think of for weeks was the letter in which she said she loves him. She was certain it was that until he told her he never got the letter.

Something didn't add up and she was going to find out what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara Alice was running around the palace, happily anticipating the Princess' return. If anyone missed Eleanor as much as Jasper, it was that little girl. Jasper and his sidekick had spent a considerably large amount of time together in the time Eleanor was gone. Jasper had fast become an adopted big brother for Sara Alice. James had even invited him to Sunday dinners a few times. Sara Alice thought that if Jasper came, it would cheer him up since the Princess left.

The little girl couldn't wait to see the Princess. She thought Eleanor wasn't going to be gone for that long but it turns out that six months in a long time for a seven year old.

"How long now till the Princess is home?" She asked her father for the tenth time today.

"Only an hour now till she's back. I would say her plane is nearly on the ground" James told his daughter.

Eleanor looked at herself in the mirror in the plane's bathroom. Her mother had sent the private plane to bring her only daughter home. Eleanor and Helena's relationship had improved while Eleanor was away. They spoke frequently on FaceTime and the phone. Eleanor thinks her mother was genuinely interested in what she was doing. It was a breath of fresh air for them to actually be getting along and not be at each other's throats.

Although the flight from Italy back to London wasn't long, Eleanor was tired and drained. The last few days trying to finish the last remodel and sleepless nights had taken its toll on the young Princess. She was finishing applying her make up when Rosie knocked on the door.

"Ten minutes to landing Len. The pilot has asked for you to take a seat" Eleanor heard through the bathroom door.

"Thank you, I'll be out in a minute" She replied

Eleanor gave herself one last look in the mirror, her fingers slowing going over the necklace around her neck. She found the courage to wear it, finally. It was her way of keeping him close.

Eleanor sat back down at her seat and Rosie gave her a slight smile. Her trusty bodyguard and close friend knew she was nervous. They hadn't seen each other in six months and how they left things wasn't exactly good.

Eleanor stared out the window as the familiar sites of London came into view. Eleanor's heart began to race. She didn't understand, she hadn't forgiven him but that didn't mean she didn't think of him. She wondered what their reunion was going to be like. She didn't know what she wanted to say to him. She thought of what he said to her before she left, would that still be true.

The plane landed and everyone waited for the Princess to disembark the plane. Eleanor stood up and straightened her skirt.

"You look gorgeous Your Highness" Rosie said to her.

"Thank you, we best get going" Eleanor said and began to walk towards the door.

There were reporters waiting for her. Eleanor had not been informed that she would have to deal with press straight away. She was told there would be a press conference later on back at the palace.

As soon as Eleanor was down the stairs, Rosie was immediately in front of her, making a path to the car, the two women being taking a back not having expected an audience. Eleanor was going to have words with her mother when she saw her.

Eleanor made it to the car with just minimal answers about her work abroad being given to the press.

"Did you know about that?" She asked Rosie.

Rosie shook her head. Eleanor was fuming that her mother would have her ambushed liked this. She knew how tired she was. Eleanor had talked to her mother the night before and her mother hadn't said a word.

-/-

Robert watched as Jasper fidgeted and wouldn't stand still.

"For God's sake, would you stop fidgeting, its driving me crazy. I don't understand why you're so nervous anyway. You know the rules." Robert said to Jasper who was standing opposite from him.

Jasper made a conscious effort to stop fidgeting like the King suggested, and stood against the wall. Robert had not let him forget the rules the entire six months she was gone. Jasper had begun to be suspicious of the Monarch when he started receiving calls which Robert had to go into private and wouldn't let anyone hear. There was something off with him and Jasper was sure he was going to find out.

The clock got closer and closer to noon. The Princess was expected back at the palace at noon. Jasper was nervous, there was no denying that. He hadn't slept a wink the night before and he didn't know how their reunion was going to go. However, it was like Robert said, he couldn't forget the rules.

-/-

The car pulled up to the stairs leading to the front entrances of the palace. Eleanor stayed sitting in the car as Rosie got out. Eleanor looked out the window to see her mother and two brothers waiting for her with smiles on their faces. She couldn't see him.

Eleanor got out of the car and smiled at her family waiting for her.

"Miss me?" She said

It was Liam who was the first to approach her.

"Welcome home younger sister by four minutes. I've missed you" Liam said as he engulfed his sister in a hug. Liam had been to see Eleanor a few times during her trip but it felt good to have her home.

"Hey big bro, I've missed you too, can't wait to discuss everything" She said as she pulled out of his embrace.

Helena was the next to receive a hug.

"You've been dearly missed around her. I've planned for us to visit Charlie Jones tomorrow if you're up for it" Her mother said while embracing her.

"Yes definitely, I would love that Mum" Eleanor decided to ask her mother about the reporters later

Robert continued to stand and didn't make a move toward his sister. Eleanor looked behind the King for a certain face but couldn't find it. Why wasn't he here? She was sure he'd be here.

Eleanor bowed in front of her brother.

"Hello Your Majesty" Eleanor said to her brother with a slight smirk on her face. It was only then that Robert's face relaxed and he gave his sister a hug.

"Welcome home sis, the place was certainly quieter without you around"

"I'll have to change that again so. Now where's my little sidekick? I was sure she'd be here after all the emails I've been getting off James' email account"

As Eleanor said this, a little girl in a pale blue dress with white socks ran out of the palace.

"Princess! You're home!" Sara Alice said enthusiastically as she ran into Eleanor's arms. "I've missed you"

Eleanor had certainly missed her little friend. James was walking out of the palace himself as Eleanor placed his daughter back on her own two feet.

"Hello Foxy, miss me?" She gave the head of security a hug before being ushered inside.


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome back Princess, its sure being different without you here" he said to the woman that was like a daughter to him. Sara Alice continued to hold the Princess' hand as she was walked inside followed by her family. The young girl continued to babble to Eleanor about school, about what she had missed while she been gone.

Soon enough they were at Eleanor's room. As soon as the doors opened to her room, a flood of memories came flooding back. They kissed here first, did all the firsts here. In her room, they became 'Jaspenor' in this room. Even though they had many good memories in her bedroom, there were also some ugly ones. Jasper had blackmailed her, he got arrested and also he broke her heart in this room. Somehow Eleanor felt that the good outweighed the bad.

-/-

Eleanor was left to herself to unpack and get used to her room again. She placed all her possessions back in their rightful places. Her phone beeped, it was Sebastian, asking how she was settling back in. She threw her phone on her bed. She was only thinking of one person: Jasper.

Eleanor couldn't understand why he wasn't there. He said he would be there. The pair had nearly no contact while the princess was away on her trip. She was thankful that he hadn't tried and contact her. She needed space, away from the palace and away from him. The last conversation the two had been the most honest and open conversation they had ever had.

It was the last week of Eleanor's trip when she received an email. She was accustomed to receiving emails from Sara Alice every few days updating her on what was going on in the palace. She never really mentioned much, she really only said how much she missed the princess. Eleanor's heart always raced whenever she mentioned her ex-bodyguard's name. Jasper once said that she deserved to have something that made her heart race and she did have that. She's had that for a long time now.

This email in particular wasn't from Sara Alice, who used her father's personal email. It was from Jasper; the man that could make her heart race like no one else. He didn't say much in the email but at the same time, said so much. It simply read:

 **Eleanor,**

 **I miss you.**

 **J**

When she left the palace after her brother's coronation, Eleanor needed space to think and to sort her mind out. She's had enough space and now she's back in the palace.

She wants to see him and she wants to talk to him.

-/-

Jasper stood in his room. His room wasn't much, a bed, wardrobe and bathroom. He had an apartment in London which for some reason he continued to pay rent for. He didn't understand why he even paid rent on it anymore. He spent more time following the King around then he ever did with the Prince and Princess. He believes its Robert's way of keeping him away from Liam and of course Eleanor. He couldn't forget the rules which were in put in place by the current monarch.

He never received a reply to his email. He did know that she had read it though as he was sent a receipt of her reading it. This gave him some comfort.

He watched her return from his room. She looked beautiful, as always. He knew she expected him to be at her homecoming. He wishes he had been there.

-/-

Eleanor made her way to the head of security's office. She found James sitting at his desk going through some files.

"Hi foxy, I need a favour." She said walking into the familiar office and giving the man a bit of a fright.

"Eleanor, I didn't see you there. I suppose I'll have to get used to you popping up everywhere unannounced again. What can I help you with?" He replied, gesturing for her to take seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"I need to speak with a certain bodyguard and I don't want a certain member of the family to find out. Where is Jasper?"

James knew the rules which were put in place by Robert for Jasper. If he told the princess where the bodyguard was, he would certainly be crossing the line with the King. James sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Eleanor knocked on the door. Her heart was racing. What if he had changed in the six months she was gone? What if he wasn't happy to see her? Was that why he wasn't there when she came home? Eleanor pushed all these questions away, he wrote her that email. He was obviously thinking of her.

She waited ten more seconds before knocking again. There was still no answer. She waited a few more times and then started to walk back to her room. James obviously mixed up his schedule.

As Eleanor made her way back to her room, she started to think maybe he was avoiding her. She was completely preoccupied by her own thoughts, she didn't realise at first that there was someone standing in front of her bedroom's double doors and it definitely wasn't Rosie. She knew that body all too well. She stopped. He was there. She froze.

-/-

Jasper had a half hour break and instead of doing what he was supposed to do and go back to her 'room' for the break, he decided to go for a walk. A walk that led him to the Princess' room. He did not mean to end up there. He just did. There was no sign of Rosie standing outside so he figured Eleanor wasn't there. He turned the knob on the door. The door slowly opened and Jasper had to laugh to himself when he saw the state of the room. It was a complete mess and he knew it was her way of 'organising'.

He knew he shouldn't be in her room without permission but something compelled him to go in. He glanced on her dresser and saw a bunch of photos. There were a few in frames but loads just in a bundle on top of a box. He was about to look through them when he remembered the reason he wasn't allowed at the homecoming; the Rules.

He put down her photos and swiftly left the room. He gently closed the door and stood for a moment at the door. That's when he heard come down the corridor. She was there and he froze. -/-

They continued to stare at one another for what felt like an eternity.

"Hi." This was all that he could make come out of his mouth. His mind and heart were racing. She looked so beautiful, even more beautiful if that imaginable. He wanted to say so much but all he could say was a measly hi.

"Hi" She replied. She had not expected to see him at her door.

She walked past him and into her bedroom. She noticed that he wasn't following her so called behind her

"Would you hurry up and get in here. I need to speak with you"

Jasper walked into the room he had just left. He did not expect her to want to talk to him. He was intrigued to find out what it was about.

"Why weren't you outside earlier? Did you not want to see me?" Eleanor asked him.

He stared at her. He didn't know what to say. He was breaking most of the rules by just standing here.

"Are you going to answer me or continue to stare at me for another few minutes?" She was getting impatient.

"I wanted to be there. I really did." He finally said. She was looking at him the way she looked at him the last time they saw each other and that did not end well.

"So if you wanted to be there so badly, why weren't you?"

"I couldn't be there. I was for-" Afraid he had said to much, he had to stop himself. "I didn't know if you would've wanted me there"

"Six months Jasper, that's how long I was away from you. I was doing well. I was doing really good with my designs and I was happy. But something was missing"

Jasper listened as she was talking and he just wanted to tell her everything he had said in those letters he had written her. All of a sudden, Jasper froze.

There was a knock on the door.

"Len" It was Robert. Jasper's eyes widened. If the King found him here, he would send him straight to prison. It was against the rules. Eleanor had stopped talking and was about to walk to the door when Jasper grabbed her arm

"Please Len, give me 5 minutes to hide. He cannot know I'm here." He pleaded with her. She didn't understand what was going on but she nodded her head.

"Two minutes Robby, I'm just after a nap" She called out. Jasper ran into her fake armoire/built in closet and closed the doors behind him.

Eleanor went and opened the door and found her elder brother standing with a bunch of flowers in his hands.

"What's this Robby? You didn't have to get me flowers!" She exclaimed, all of a sudden very nervous that a certain bodyguard was hiding in her closet.

"Oh no, they're from Mum. I just said I'd bring them up to you" He said, putting the vase down on her coffee table.

"How are you settling back in sis?" He asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Oh you know, getting used to it. It was weird to be away from everyone for so long"

"Yeah don't I know. Listen, I was wondering if you've seen Mr Frost around anywhere? I haven't seen him in a while and I was just wondering if he had come and said welcome back?" Robert asked his sister.

Jasper could hear the whole conversation from where he was hiding. Robert was obviously fishing for something. Jasper hoped Eleanor would say she hadn't seen him. If she disay she saw him, he was in deep shit with his boss.

"Ehm no, I haven't seen him. I was sort of disappointed he wasn't there when I came home. You wouldn't know anything about that would you Robbie?" Jasper sighed. He must remember to thank her.

"Why were you disappointed he wasn't there? The two of you broke up, unless you were talking while you were away?" Eleanor was confused. Why was he so interested in her and Jasper? It started to make sense now why Jasper hid.

"Just because we broke up, doesn't mean I don't still care for him"

"You really shouldn't. That's beside the point now anyway, you're with Sebastian now aren't you?" The King asked. Jasper's heart was breaking. Were her and Sebastian actually together? Jasper missed his chance, he thought.

"Who told you that?" Eleanor asked.

"Sebastian" Robert replied.

"Who I see and date is none of your business Robby? You don't need to protect me. If I want to date Sebastian, I will and if I want to date Jasper, I will. Its completely my choice, Your Majesty" She snarled back at him.

"We'll see about that" He said and left her room.

Eleanor couldn't understand what happened. It wasn't until Jasper emerged from her closet that she remembered he was even there.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" was all Jasper said before walking towards the door.

"No Jasper! You don't get to just walk away without explaining to me right now what the hell is going on. I'm serious; I want the truth and the whole truth. Before I left, you said you love me and will no matter what. Please tell me what's going on" She pleaded with him. Her tears were know rolling down her face.

He walked towards her and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears.

"I will I promise. He's watching your room so I can't explain in here. Meet me at my room in a half hour and I'll explain everything I promise. I still love you and that hasn't changed. Please trust me" He said. He leant down and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. He backed away from her and left her room. She was going to find out what was going on finally.

-/-


	5. Chapter 5

Eleanor stood in her room exactly where Jasper had left her. What just happened still swirling around in her head. Jasper was hiding from Robert? It didn't make sense to Eleanor as Jasper now worked for the King. She needs to find out what was going on and she was going to find out now.

Eleanor walked to Jasper's room. He said a half an hour but she couldn't wait. It had been tops 15 minutes. She knocked on his door and waited.

-/-

When Jasper returned to his room after everything that happened in Eleanor's bedroom, he needed to take a minute to catch his breath. Robert nearly caught him in the one place he was forbidden. He sat on his bed and leant under the bed and grabbed the box. The old, worn cardboard box contained the letters. The letters he had written everyday as he waited for her to return.

Robert had said something about her being with Sebastian now. He wasn't surprised, Jasper thought. Sebastian was there for her when he couldn't. He was able to comfort her when she needed to. They had grown very fast after they first met. Jasper later realised, when he was working with Robert one day when Eleanor was gone, that Robert had arranged for them to meet at the auction. He had set the whole thing up. Jasper knew that the King had something against his relationship with the Princess.

Jasper was taken from his thoughts by a knock on the door. She was here and he needed to explain. He hid the letters again.

-/-

Eleanor waited on the opposite side of the door listening as he made his way to the door. As soon as Jasper opened the door, Eleanor walked in. She waited six months for this conversation and she was sure as hell they were going to have it now.

"You're really living it up in here aren't you?" she joked when she saw the room.

She walked into the room and looked around at the dark, dreary room. Jasper shut the door. Eleanor observed that apart from the basic furniture, the room was pretty empty. There was a bed, a side locker and a wardrobe and what she presumed was the door to the bathroom. There was nothing around the room to signify that someone lived here. No décor or anything, except for on photograph on the bedside. Eleanor picked up the frame, presuming it be from when he was younger. It wasn't. It was of the two of them. Eleanor had the exact photograph in her box. The only sign of life apart from Jasper himself and his clothes was one photograph and it was of her. Eleanor's heart hurt, why was this supposed to be painful?

"I have the same photo" She said to him, sitting down on the bed.

"It's my favourite" was all Jasper could say.

"So" Eleanor said, clearing her throat and forcing the tears back inside. "You promised you'd explain"

"There's so much, where do you want me to start?" He asked, sitting down on the bed next to her

"How about the start?"

-/-

He told her everything about what happened from when they broke up, about Harper Day and trading stories and the phone call to his father.

"Breaking up with you was THE hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life. I hated myself for doing it. I could see the confusion in your face that day. You didn't understand what was going on and all I wanted to do was tell you I love you but…" he stopped.

Eleanor placed her hand on his knee to encourage him to continue. He was holding back tears and so was she.

"Harper was gonna publish the story about our relationship and it wasn't me I was worried about it, it was you. You had worked so hard to turn your life around and this was just going to ruin it. I wanted to keep you safe and to let you to continue with this new life. So I broke it off and thought she'd drop the story but she wouldn't, she wanted a trade" he looked up at her. She was confused.

"So you broke my heart to help me with my new life? Did you not understand that you were a huge part of this new life you're on about? You made me a better person. I thought you were running because of my letter, and when you said you didn't get it, I was so confused. I checked and double-checked that library and it was gone"

"I swear on your life that I did not get that letter. I wish I did though"

"Someone must have taken it" Eleanor said.

''I've been trying to figure that out since you left but I haven't had much time since I'm working with Robert"

"You need to explain that part as well" She told him. He looked directly into her big beautiful eyes.

"You're not going to like what I have to say"

"Jasper, tell me!"

And so he told her. He told her about the rules, about how he was forbidden to see her and if he went anywhere near her, Robert would fire him and he would never see her again and Jasper suspects, Robert would send him to prison as well.

"That's why you weren't at my homecoming" it was all clicking in her head now. That made sense to her now.

He nodded.

"But what about that email you sent?" She asked

"I missed you and needed you to know"

For the second time since the Princess returned less than 24 hours before, their lips met. It started as a sweet and slow kiss and then Eleanor made it passionate. She missed him and she needed him.

"I love you" Jasper said between kisses.

"I love you too"

-/-


	6. Chapter 6

Eleanor was beyond happy when she woke up the next morning. She woke with a smile on her face and she remembered the night before. Jasper still loves her. Although she never doubted that he loved her, it was nice to get the reassurance. Her phone buzzed. She hoped it was Jasper.

It wasn't. It was Sebastian asking her to lunch. Eleanor replied but politely declined. She planned on spending the day with a certain bodyguard. She just had to make one quick detour first.

-/-

Eleanor knocked on the head of security's door and saw James sat at his desk with Sara Alice beside him.

"Hey Foxy, I need a favour." She said as she made her way into the office.

"Princess!" the young girl shouted when she saw Eleanor.

"Hey sweet girl, we still need to have our catch up but right now I need to talk to your dad, is that alright?" Eleanor asks the young girl.

Sara Alice nodded her head, gave Eleanor a hug and skipped along out of the office.

"What can I do for you Eleanor?" James asked while sitting on the sofa by the wall and gesturing to the Princess to do the same.

"I need you to give Jasper the day off. You need to tell Robbie that he's sick or its an emergency. Please can you do that for me? He can't know that Jasper will be with me." Eleanor pleaded with the man who was like a father to her.

"I presume this means that you and Mr Frost are on speaking terms again" James said

Eleanor smiled.

"Why can't His Majesty know you're spending time together again?"

"He has something over Jasper and has created all these rules for him. I love my brother but he's not the same since he came back from the island. He's different now" She replied

"I suppose spending nearly eleven months on an island will do that to you. I'll sort something out with your request. I'll get someone to cover for him but that does not mean I can't stop His Majesty from asking questions, you do know that?" James said/

"Thank you, thank you James. I owe you one" She said happily, giving James a hug.

"I think you owe me a few at this stage Princess"

Eleanor smiled at him and started to make her way out of the room.

She stopped at the door.

"James, you know the library where Jasper and I exchanged letters? Is there security cameras around there?" She asked

"Yes. I think there is one directly outside the door and one by the fireplace, why do you ask?" James said, wondering why she wanted to know this.

"A letter I put in there for Jasper on Christmas Eve went missing, Jasper claims he never got it and I want to know if someone took it on purpose or accident."

"I'll look into it"

"Thank you"

-/-

Eleanor's next stop was the staff quarters where Jasper's room was located and tried her best to not draw attention to herself. She did not want it getting back to her brother that she was down by the staff quarters. She lightly knocked on the door.

Jasper answered the door, already dressed in his work suit.

He pulled the Princess into his room to make sure no one saw she was there.

"What are you doing here? I have to get to work soon" He said, looking into her gorgeous eyes.

She pulled him into a kiss and a hug. It felt so good for her to be back in his arms. She was his and he was hers.

"Get changed, we're going out. You have the day off and I'm not going out with you looking like you're my security detail. You're not, you're my boyfriend"

-/-

Sebastian was summoned to the King's office shortly after 10am.

"Did you ask her to lunch?" the King asked him.

"She turned me down, she said she was meeting up with Imogen today" Sebastian replied.

"Oh very well, just keep trying. She needs to get over Frost quickly. It's what is best for her. I arranged for her trip away so she would get over him and its not working. It was bad enough when I took that letter form the library. He was bad for her, it was for her own good"


End file.
